This invention relates to women's garments, undergarments and brassieres, more particularly, a device that attaches to a brassiere and simulates a camisole or tank top and covers a user's chest area and/or cleavage, thereby allowing the user to wear short-cut tops and dresses in formal or any other situations that require a modest attire.
There are many environments, such as work, school, church, etc., where it is considered inappropriate for women to wear low short-cut tops or dresses that reveal too much cleavage. Many women own dresses and/or tops that are formal, but low cut. Therefore a woman can be very limited in her options with regard to clothes for work and so forth. Past attempts have been made to develop garments that attach to brassieres or prevent the low cut tops or dresses to cover exposed cleavage.
However, many of these garments do not attach securely to brassieres to ensure that the garments will not come loose and also do not fit snugly against a woman's chest. A further problem with past garments is that they are not adjustable and thus are not adaptable to different chest sizes and/or different sizes of brassieres. An even further problem with past garments is that some use securing means, such as adhesives, strings, bows, etc., to attach the garments to the brassiere or to the outer garment. These past securing means have been prone to failure due to the fact that securing means, such as adhesives, do not always adhere and do not allow a user to re-use the garment without applying new adhesive. Further, securing means, such as bows, show through the outer garment, thereby making it obvious that a woman is wearing a cleavage covering device that simulates a tank top or camisole. An even further problem with past devices is that they do not attach to strapless brassieres.
Therefore, a need exists for an undergarment that securely attaches to a wearers brassiere, is adjustable to a woman's chest and/or bra size, gives the appearance of being an actual undergarment such as a tank-top, provides a re-usable securing means and can be worn even without a brassiere.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.(U.S. unlessstated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date2007/0281585Calamari et al.Dec. 6, 20074,955,846GreenbergSep. 11, 1990